Klaus is Gone
by Bella5853
Summary: "God damn it Elijah, you scared the hell out of me" I said. "You're very welcome, Caroline" Elijah smiled. "Well, thank you for saving me, by the way" "Well, I'm sorry for scaring you" "Why are you in New Orleans?" "Oh, you don't know" "Don't know what?" "We're all here" "All?" "Yes, Me, Rebekah and Niklaus" "Klaus is here" "I did say that, didn't I?" Elijah smiled.
1. New Orleans

**This is a new story I wrote... I hope you like it. _btw (that been means by the way) btw_, Kol is not dead...**

* * *

Klaus is gone and I have no idea where he is.

I know I should feel happy but I don't.  
I feel empty.  
I didn't have any "_feelings_" for him.  
I mean I don't have any "_feelings_" for him.  
I feel shocked, that's what I'm feeling.

**Shock**.

That he just disappeared, without even as much as a goodbye.  
He didn't need to give me an explanation.  
I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting one.  
I mean ever other time he almost left, he'd pull me aside and tell me he was leaving.  
What was so different this time?  
He's moving on.  
So what if he was moving on.  
Why should I care?

I need to get out of this stupid town.  
There are too many memories here.

My dad,  
Alaric,  
Elena's parents,  
Jenna,  
Jeremy,  
Vicki,  
Bonnie's grams,  
Even Tyler…

I need to move to a new place, where I can be Caroline Forbes the person, not Caroline Forbes the control freak vampire.

I sat on my bed looking through the collage accepts letters I had.

I wanted to leave but I don't want to leave the country.

I had been accepted into a collage in New Orleans.

It wouldn't be the worse place in the world to live.

New Orleans it is then…

X

"Hey Mum, I'm about to walk out the door" I called door the hall way.

"Okay honey, I'm coming" I heard my mother say rushing around the house making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. My mum was going to drop me off at the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Elena or Bonnie?" my asked once again.

"I'll call them when I get there" I said.

"If you're sure" my mother said.

"If I'd ring them before I leave, they'll just end up talking me out of it" I said trying to explain my situation to her, but she wouldn't understand.

"Only if you're sure and remember to call me when you get there" my mum reminded me again.

"I'll call as soon as I touch the ground" I said.

"Good. Okay good luck honey" my mum said before I got out of the car.

"I'll miss you mum" I said before turning towards the airport.

"I'll miss you too" I heard my mother say only quiet enough for me to hear.

X

I walked through the airport of New Orleans. Wow, I can't believe I made it this far. I'd never been outside of Mystic Falls before. Whoever said I needed someone else to show me the world. I have forever to see the world; I can do it by myself. I found a small bar/diner. There was a sign on the window saying.

_Help Wanted._

I walked in and sat at the front bar. A young girl with dark hair approached me.

"What would you like?" the girl asked me.

"I was going to ask about the help wanted sign" I said pointing to the sign in the window.

"So you want to stay in New Orleans" the girl asked.

"For a while, at least" I said shrugging.

"You can work here. But if you want to stay here permanently in New Orleans you'll have to ask Marcel" the girl said.

"Who's Marcel?" I asked.

"He rules New Orleans and anyone supernatural has to ask to him if they can stay" the girl said.

"How did you know I'm supernatural?" I said suddenly.

"I know you're a vampire, because I'm a witch" the girl said.

"Then why would you trust me" I asked, I'd only ever meet a handful of witches who trust vampires, Bonnie, her mum and her grams.

"Because I sense good in you" the witch said holding out her hand.

"Well thank you, my name is Caroline" I said shaking her hand.

"Did you say your name is Caroline" the witch asked.

"Yes, why do you know another Caroline?" I said.

"No it's just an uncommon name around here" the witch smiled.

"I hate to seem rude but what is your name" I asked, she still hadn't mentioned her own name.

"My name is Sophie" she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you" I smiled. It was a good idea to friends with witches. You don't want witches as your enemies.

"And you too" she said.

"When would you like me to start working?" I asked.

"Tonight if that's not too soon" Sophie said.

"Tonight would be great" I sounding excited.

"Good you'll be working me behind the bar" she said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No, thank you. I think you are just the person we need" Sophie smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

X

I had been working at the bar for about an hour when two guys walked in and took two stools at the end of the bar. I walked over to them.

"Hi, can I get you something to drink?" I asked politely.

"Yea, shots all round, my treat" a man said smiling.

"I get that set up then" I said a headed towards the shot glasses.

"What's your name, you're new around here" the man suddenly said stopping me in my tracks.

"My names Caroline" I said trying to look confident.

"Well hello Caroline" the man smiled.

"And may I ask what your name is, sir" I said.

"Marcel" he said. I froze; this was Marcel the king of New Orleans.

"I see you've heard of me" Marcel smiled wider as he watched my expression.

"Your reputation precedes you" I said smirking.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Marcel said his smile gone, "I'll have to invite you out some time, Caroline. You have to meet my friends".

"Will they hurt me?" I asked.

"I'm sure you are more than capable of protecting yourself" Marcel smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You're a day walker. I can see your ring" Marcel said looking towards the ring on my hand.

"It was a gift" I said.

"From" Marcel pushed.

"A guy" I said.

"May I ask his name?" Marcel asked.

"Why, you jealous" I said raising my eyebrow.

"You have a sharp tongue" Marcel said.

"I know. I'm well known for not keeping my thoughts to myself" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Even if you could end up dead" Marcel said. Was that I threat?

"I find it very difficult to hold my tongue" I said.

"Then how have you lasted this long then, Caroline" Marcel said. My eyes flickered to the ring on my hand for a second, Marcel didn't miss it.

"This guy, he used to protect you" Marcel said.

"The guy you speak of was very stubborn" I smiled remembering.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Marcel asked.

"Well I was dating another guy at the time. But he was always pushy and over the top" I laughed remembering all the gifts.

"And then…" Marcel pushed.

"And then he left leaving nothing but this ring" I said lifting my hand up so I could see the ring more clearly.

"A daylight ring" Marcel said.

"Yes," then I was pulled out of my daydream when I heard a car alarm ring through the empty streets. The vampires were coming out of hiding.

"Well I must be going, Caroline. It was nice meeting you; I hope to see you again" Marcel smiles.

"It was nice to meet you too, Marcel" I said and he turned and left.

"Well I see you meet Marcel, he seems to like you" I heard Sophie from behind me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked unsure.

"It's a good thing if you want to hang around New Orleans a little longer" Sophie said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing then" I smiled.

"I'm about to close up" Sophie said suddenly turning one of the lights off.

"Oh, okay Sophie, goodnight" I said heading out the back door.

"Goodnight Caroline" I heard Sophie call.

The air was cold and moist. I could smell blood in the air but I ignored it, I pushed the veins back. I wasn't going to change just because there was more temptation.

"Well look, if it isn't the brave bartender" I turned to come face to face with another vampire, fangs extended ready to strike. Then suddenly he fell to the ground and I came face to face with a man in a suit with a heart in his hand. I sighed with relief.

"God damn it Elijah, you scared the hell out of me" I said raising me voice just enough to sound distressed.

"You're very welcome, Caroline" Elijah smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way" I said lowering my voice.

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you" Elijah said smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I came to save you, Caroline" Elijah said looking confused.

"No, not here, I mean why are you in New Orleans?" I asked again.

"Oh, you don't know" Elijah said to himself.

"Don't know what?" I asked; I was missing out on something.

"We're all here" Elijah smiled.

"All?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, Me, Rebekah and Niklaus" Elijah said.

"Klaus is here" I gasped.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Elijah said.

* * *

**Do you want be to keep going or not...**

**Review**


	2. Henrik

_**Hello Readers... I'm cruel... I haven't updated i R.  
**__**So I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**P.S. your reviews were amazing.**_

* * *

_**"We're all here" Elijah smiled.**__**  
**__**"All?" I gave him a questioning look.**__**  
**__**"Yes, Me, Rebekah and Niklaus" Elijah said.**__**  
**__**"Klaus is here" I gasped.**__**  
**__**"I did say that, didn't I?" Elijah said.**_

* * *

"Oh"

"Caroline are you going to stand outside all night" Elijah asked.

"No, I'll go home, thank you again Elijah" I said.

"You know Caroline, you are more than welcome to stay with us" Elijah offered.

"No really, I have to work early and I'm staying with someone and if I don't turn up tonight she'll think I was kidnapped" I smiled, I was a terrible lying.

"Oh well I hope to see you around Caroline" Elijah said.

"And you too, Elijah" I said turning away when I remembered something "wait Elijah could you promise me something".

"What is it that you wish for me to promise" Elijah said soundly slightly confused.

"Could you not tell Klaus I'm in New Orleans?" I said trying not to sound to obvious.

"Is that all?" Elijah asked simply.

"Could you possible try and make sure that he doesn't find out I'm here?" I asked.

"And why is that Caroline, if I may ask?" Elijah said innocently.

"I want to get settled in before I have to deal with any… complications" I said trying to find the right words.

"Are you calling my brother a complication, Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it to come out like that" I said realizing I had just offered the Original family.

"Of course I will keep you presents as secret as I can" Elijah said.

"You will?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, on one condition. If I end up in a box with a dagger in my chest for this, would you un-dagger me please?" Elijah smiled.

"Of course" I smiled, "well goodnight then Elijah".

"Goodnight Caroline" Elijah said and then he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Sophie, I can only wash the dish so fast before I'm doing them at vampire speed" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Well then do them at vampire speed. We're opening in half an hour" I heard Sophie yell franticly from the bar.

"Yes well, I thought you told me to keep a low profile" I joked.

"Yes, but I'm also your boss and as your boss I'm telling you to hurry up" Sophie said.

"Okay, okay, I going at vampire speed" I said laughing, until I accidently dropped the plate I had in my hand.

"I hope that wasn't a plate I heard smash" Sophie said.

"No, it was a vase" I said sarcastically.

"Quick, clean it up, there is a dash pan and broom in the back" Sophie said coming into the kitchen.

"Sophie"

I froze, I knew that voice. That accent, it sounded so familiar. Klaus.

"Klaus, what do I owe the pleasure?" I heard Sophie answer, her sarcastic tone clear.

"I was wondering…" I heard Klaus trail off

"Klaus I am not your personal babysitter" Sophie said sounding filtrated. Babysitting, what was she talking about?

"Sophie I have business that I need to take care of" Klaus said starting to argue.

"I have to work to keep this place going" Sophie argued back

"Then get one of your staff to watch him" Klaus said. Him… who was he?

"This is that last time" Sophie said finally giving in.

"Thank god, it was you or Rebekah and you know what would happen if Rebekah watched him" Klaus said, his tone slightly lighter.

"You lucky that he isn't as evil as you or I would have never agree to this" Sophie said sounding angry.

"Make sure he doesn't kill anyone Sophie" I heard Klaus say.

"I can only try, he is yours after all" Sophie said soundly a little happier. I heard the door open and close and Klaus was gone. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. I took a deep breath in and walked out into the bar.

"Caroline could you watch him please" Sophie said pointing towards a chair. I could see anyone sitting there.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Henrik, isn't he cute and a lot less evil than his father" Sophie smiled and I walked towards the chair.

"Father?" I said sounding confused.

"Yes Henrik's father, Klaus" Sophie said, I stopped in my tracks and turned back to Sophie.

"Klaus…" I said in disbelief. Klaus a father…

"You know Klaus" Sophie said curiously.

"I've heard of him" I said quickly.

"Yea well this is his son" Sophie walking towards the chair and picking up a small boy.

"I never pictured Klaus as a father" I said.

"Yes well I need you to watch him for me" Sophie said handing Henrik to me. I took him in open arms.

"Can I ask, do you know who the mother is?" I asked.

"I never heard him mention her name" Sophie shrugged.

"Well can I meet her or something?" I said trying to sound uninterested.

"She died, giving birth to Henrik" Sophie said.

"She must have loved Henrik" I said, I felt slightly sad for Henrik. Imagine never being able to meet the women who gave her life up for you. It made the pit of my stomach ache; I remember my dad and that I would never see him again. I was pulled out of my daze when Sophie said "I believe she did".

"Do you do that connection between the two of them, Klaus and the mother I mean?" I asked. Had Klaus moved on…?

"From what I believe, Their relationship was a one night stand that went wrong. I don't think he every had feelings for her" Sophie said quickly.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" I said.

"Yea, well I need you to watch Henrik tonight. Can you do that?" Sophie asked.

"Of course Sophie" I smiled.

"Good, now take Henrik upstairs while I get ready down here" Sophie commanded.

"Yes sir" I said sarcastically.

"Hurry up and get upstairs before he wakes up" Sophie said pushing me upstairs.

"Wait is he like half vampire, half werewolf…" I said confused.

"Well hopefully not because if he bites you, then you may end up dead and I don't want my best bartender dead" Sophie smiled.

"Is that all you can think of me, a bartender?" I said rising my eyebrow.

"Oh and a blood thirsty vampire" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Harsh Sophie and I thought we were becoming friends" I said trying to be overly dramatic.

"Hurry and get Henrik upstairs" Sophie said.

"Okay okay" I said and turned towards the stairs.

* * *

The upstairs room wasn't big. It was barely used so it only had a table, a few chairs. I place Henrik down. As soon as I sat him down he began to wake up. For the first time, I really got to see his face; he looked a lot like Klaus.

"Hello there Henrik" I said sounding like a cheesy babysitting with an up pitch voice "I'm Caroline".  
I don't know why… maybe it was because he didn't know where he was or because he didn't know me but soon Henrik began to cry.

"No, no please don't cry" I said trying to calm him down.  
"Do you want me to tell you a story?" I said hoping Henrik would understand me "I can tell you a story about Aunt Rebekah or Uncle Elijah". But Henrik just continued to cry, he reminded me so much of Klaus. If he didn't get what he wanted he would act out. "Oh my god, you are Klaus' son" I said, I didn't mean to say it out loud but it was true.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Shhh, shhh Henrik" I tried to soothe him. "You are just as impatient as your father" I said about to laugh.  
"You're just glad it's me looking after you and not Aunt Rebekah". Rebekah would most likely take him shopping or something like that. Henrik had finally stopped crying. He yawned. He must be tired; he didn't look any older than a month.  
"You know, your dad once asked me on a date. I said no" I laughed to myself, I looked over and Henrik who was almost asleep "well I guess he moved on" I shrugged.  
"You really do look like your father. The curls in your hair and you dimples and your eyes, you have exactly the same eyes as him. Maybe you'll be your father redemption" I said. Henrik was completely asleep now. He looked so peaceful.  
"Maybe one day you'll be a handsome as him or maybe even better looking" I smiled to myself. Thank god no one had actually heard me. Could you imagine what Elena would say, or Bonnie? Or Damon, I would never hear the end of it.  
_'hey Blondie, I knew you always had a soft spot for Papa Hybrid'_ I shuddered at the thought. I suddenly heard someone enter the room. I froze.

"Do you really think I am handsome, love?"

* * *

**I'm awful... I know. leaving the story right there.**

**So please review**

**P.S. Review or PM me your favourite vampire diaries lines. I'm trying to make a college of TVD Quotes for my friend's birthday...**

**Shout out to my amazing Beta reader (GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR EXAMS) :D**

**Bell5853**


	3. Talking with Tension

_**I am cruel and mean and a terrible person for not updating sooner... (please forgive me)**_

_**I would also like to thank my Beta Reader VAlover21 ... you are amazing.**_

_**your reviews have been amazing keep them coming...**_

_**and please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**PS Much More Klaroline in the next few chapters (I promise)**_

* * *

_**"**__**Do you really think I am handsome, love"**_

I could feel his presence. I could feel the heat that radiated off him, his warmth filled the room. I could hear his voice, that voice. The voice that made me realize, how much I missed his present and his accent…  
His sent filled the room; it made my mind wonder off into a daydream. His sent was my drug. Then suddenly he appeared in front of me and I came face to face with the eyes that made my voice catch in my throat.  
I hadn't realized how much I had missed his smirk.  
I hadn't realized how boring my life was without him.

"Klaus" I finally whispered so low that if Klaus hadn't been a hybrid he wouldn't have heard me.

"You didn't answer the question, love" Klaus said, stepping closer.

"I didn't?" I sounded distracted.

"No you didn't" Klaus smirked looking at my confused face.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked forgetting what he had asked me, when he had walked into the room.

"Do you really think I'm handsome, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked, repeating the question with his eyebrow raised.

"Now why would you think, I would say something stupid like that?" I said shrugging.

"I never said anything about saying it, just that you might possibly think it" Klaus smirked finding the hiccup in my answer,

"Well… no, I don't think you're handsome" I said turning my eyes away from him.

"I heard you say it though, love" Klaus said stepping closer, again.

"No you didn't. You're hearing things" I shrugged again, still not meeting his eyes.

"Am I, love?" Klaus said tilling his head just a fraction to the side.

"You must be" I said stubbornly.

"With hybrid hearing?" Klaus smirked.

"Yep" I said simply.

"You're still just as stubborn as ever, sweetheart" Klaus said.

"I am not stubborn" I said angrily.

"Like I said you haven't changed at all" Klaus said.

"Neither have you. You're just the same as when you left" I said trying to say 'Yea, you're the same Evil Hybrid you've always been," but it sounded more like it had a double meaning.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't love. I'd like to think I've changed a little" Klaus said in a fake tone.

"Nope, you haven't changed at all" I said smiling.

"Does that mean you've always thought that I'm handsome?" Klaus smirked. I wanted to slap myself in the face. Of course he would jump to that conclusion.

"I was just telling Henrik what he wanted to hear" I shrugged.

"So now you're saying that, you did say I'm handsome" Klaus said taking another step closer. We were now a few inches apart.

"That doesn't make it true… I was trying to make Henrik happy" I said trying to make up an excuse on the spot.

"He doesn't understand what you say, love. He's an infant" Klaus said.

"He's smarter than he looks" I said quickly.

"Is that so… Are you saying you know my son better than I do, love?" Klaus asked.

"No, but maybe I'm just better at understanding people, connecting with people" I said remembering saying simpler words to him before. Henrik stirred in his sleep. "He does look like you, you know. I would feel sorry for the mother; I can barely see anything about Henrik that doesn't look like you."

"You wouldn't" Klaus said quickly under his breath.

"I wouldn't… what?" I said finally meeting his eyes.

"You wouldn't feel sorry for the mother" Klaus clarified.

"You make it sound like the mother was someone I knew and obviously hated a lot" I said sounding amused, but Klaus' expression didn't change. "I can only imagine how thrilled Rebekah must have been" I continued. I remembered how much Rebekah had always wanted a family.

"Oh you'd be surprise… she wasn't exactly on board at first" Klaus said suddenly snapping back into his cheery, cocky self. "How long have you been in New Orleans?" he asked.

"Only a little while," I shrugged turning away from his glance again.

"Are you planning on staying?" Klaus asked.

"I was but then I realized that there were three 1000 year old vampires and some sort of Hybrid offspring" I said joking a little.

"Did you know we were here when you moved?" Klaus asked. I knew that was what he had been trying to find out, but I hadn't realized he'd be so forward.

"No" I said firmly, but it came out sounding like a lie.

I wanted to tell him the whole truth. That, Yes, I have spoken to Elijah and, Yes, I did ask him not to tell you I was here. But I knew that if I told him that Elijah would most likely end up in a box because he had been lying for me.

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe, love," it was Klaus turn to shrug.

"You, of all people know what a terrible liar I am" I pointed out.

"True" Klaus shrugged again.

"So do you believe me? Do you believe that I happen to pick New Orleans and it had nothing to do with you?" I said.

"No" Klaus said simply.

"Why?" I said, frustrated.

"You're right Caroline, I know better than most people how bad a liar you are, which means I also know when you're hiding something" Klaus said watch me with a sudden amount of curiosity. His eyes suddenly flicked to my hand, where I knew he had spotted the ring I was wearing. His ring, the _ring_ he had left me. "You're wearing the ring I gave you" Klaus said. He didn't say it like a question, more like a statement of fact.

"No… I'm wearing the ring you left me. There's a difference" I said suddenly anger.

"There is?" Klaus said, looking confused.

"Yeah, when you give someone something, you physical hand it to someone. You're there when they receive the object. But when you leave someone something, you just dropped it and disappear of the face of the earth because you're afraid or a coward or…" I trailed off… I was becoming to emotion. Why did I have to be so over emotional all the time?

"You're upset" Klaus said suddenly.

"No, I'm not" I said turning away from him so he would see my face.

"Please don't be sad, sweetheart" Klaus said sounding almost worried.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy" I lied.

"How can you cry when you're happy?" Klaus said, un-amused.

"I'm an emotional person" I laughed.

"You're crying because you're happy… yet you don't cry when I told you, that the man you love is free" Klaus said.

"I was in shock then, I needed time to process it" I said quickly.

"Now I know you're lying. What happened, love?" Klaus asked. Why did he have to be so nosey?

"Nothing, we just sort of ended it…" I said, shrugging it off.

"Love, why?" Klaus asked.

"Because..." I said.

"Because?" Klaus pushed.

"Because… I don't know. I have eternity to visit the world and go to college and fine what I want out of life and then…" I said, almost emotionless.

"And?" Klaus said pushing for more information.

"And then I realized that no matter where I go. I'll always have to end up leaving and I'll never have a family or a life and I thought that if I had Tyler that would be my reminder of my life, back in Mystic Falls. But then I realized that I didn't want to be with Tyler for eternity and I guess he felt the same way" I babbled on and on. I felt like I confusing some huge sin or something. It was a strange feeling.

"There something else… there's something else you're no telling me sweetheart" Klaus said looking straight into my eyes. I hated that, the way that he knew I was leaving something out, like I was leaving something out. How did he know that? I hated it, no one knew me that well…

"He fussed up… he fussed up to being with Hayley. He fussed up to being a cheating little D-bag" I busted out suddenly.

"You don't look upset, love" Klaus asked surprised.

"That's because I'm not" I said.

"How?" Klaus said confusion in his eyes.

"I realized that there would always be that part of the pre-werewolf Tyler inside him" I shrugged.

"Pre-werewolf Tyler," Klaus questioned.

"You wouldn't understand" I said blowing him off and turned away from his piercing gaze.

"Try me, sweetheart" I suddenly heard Klaus say. Did he really want me to talk about Tyler?

"I've known Tyler my whole life, but we'd never been close friends." I started "then once I'd become a vampire I'd change… I had become better. I like the person I am today… And the same thing sort of happened with Tyler. Once Tyler became a werewolf, he changed. He became a better person and I helped him through his transitions and we became friends" I continued "so do you kind of understand what I'm talking about".

"Completely, love" Klaus said.

I suddenly saw Elijah appear at the top of the staircase. Klaus hadn't noticed him yet.

"Elijah, it's good to see you again" I said smiling, until I realized what I had let slip. I had said 'good to see you _again' _not 'good to see you'. Oops, this may not end well.

"Ah, hello Miss Forbes, it's good to see you" Elijah said weary of the fact that Klaus' expression had suddenly changed. Klaus' eye flicked between Elijah and I and that is when I knew he had figured it out.

"That's what you were hiding. Wasn't it, love?" Klaus smirked.

"Maybe" I said, my eyes flickered back to Elijah.

"So you didn't know we were here when you moved, but you have known we were here" Klaus said smugly.

"Yes, well I ran into Elijah. Actually he saved my life but you know. Details… details" I said trying to change the subject before anything awkward came up.

"Actually Niklaus, I believe Miss Forbes exact words were _**'I want to get settled in before I have to deal with any… **__**complications**__**'**_ isn't that right, Miss Forbes" Elijah said smiling, turning to face me.

"Elijah, I said that hoping that you wouldn't repeat it, in case a certain _complication_ heard it" I was shocked. Elijah betrayed me, Okay I maybe over exaggerating a little.

"So, love, am I now a complication" Klaus said smirking, as he stepped closer again, clearly forgetting Elijah.

"You were at the time" I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"If I may interrupt, but Niklaus, Rebekah is waiting outside and if we take too long she will come up and be very upset that you've taken so long. Meaning she would see Miss Forbes, and if I am not mistaken Rebekah doesn't get along very well with Miss Forbes" Elijah said finally pulling Klaus out of his trance.

"Okay Elijah, take Henrik downstairs and I'll be there in a moment" Klaus said pointing towards Henrik, now completely asleep. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Oh course Niklaus, nice to see you again Miss Forbes" Elijah smiled picking Henrik up.

"It was good to see you again, Elijah" I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Elijah" Klaus said forcefully and Elijah reluctantly headed downstairs.

"I hope you're not angry at Elijah" I said turning to face Klaus.

"Of course I'm angry with Elijah. He had known you were he the entire time and didn't tell me" Klaus said, I could almost feel the frustration radiate of him.

"Because I asked him too" I said starting to shout.

"Why, Caroline… why did you tell Elijah not to tell me you were here?" Klaus shouted back in frustration.

"Because I was afraid" I blurred out.

"Of what?" Klaus said, sounding completely confused.

"Of you, I was afraid of you and all you flirting and cheesy remarks and the gifts and the compliments… I have spent the last three months without any of that and then… I happen to pick the city where you happen to be living and…" I stopped short, realizing what I was saying.

"And…?" Klaus said his expression a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Nothing… it doesn't matter" I said turning away from him.

"Nik, if you don't get down here in one second, I will drag you down here by your ear. You have to go and meet up with Marcel" Rebekah said appearing at the top of the stairs, she suddenly spotted me and smirked, "no wonder Nik is taking so long… hello Caroline".

* * *

_**Hope you liked it please Review (Your Reviews are like my drug)**_

_**Bella5853 over and out**_


	4. Rebekah, Sophie, Caroline and Klaus

Hi Readers...

OK, I know I'm a terrible person **!**

But, here it is... a new chapter. Enjoy **! **and review

* * *

"_**Why, Caroline… why did you tell Elijah not to tell me you were here?"  
"Because I was afraid" I blurred out.  
"Of what"  
"Of you, I was afraid of you…  
"No wonder Nik is taking so long… hello Caroline" Rebekah said.**_

* * *

My head turned towards the opening of the narrow staircase to see Rebekah standing, a smirk playing at the sides of mouth. She hadn't changed, of course, still had the same flawless blonde and was clearly very happy, which was something I had never seen before. Rebekah looking pleased… genuinely at peace with herself. I suddenly pulled out from my trance when I realized I was meant to be answering her snark comment. "Hello Rebekah" I said slowly. I felt intimidated by her, she looked more confident and strong then the last time I had seen her.

"Rebekah" Klaus said, hissing slightly at his sister.

"Yes Nik… oh am I interrupting something" Rebekah said smiling.

"Rebekah, do you mind" Klaus said making a clear gesture.

"I'll be downstairs. Don't take too long, Nik" Rebekah said as she started towards the bottom of the stair case where Sophie would be waiting. Rebekah made no noise as she made her way downstairs. When I finally thought she was out of ear shot I said "Well Rebekah hasn't changed, at all".

Klaus just smirked at me, and then we heard Rebekah's voice stern voice call from downstairs "I heard that".

"Leave Rebekah" Klaus said the hiss now clear in his voice.

"You should go… I mean I don't want to keep you. You obviously have somewhere you need to be" I said now not meeting his gaze. Instead I was looking intently at the thin, grey carpet that I was standing on.

"She has a point, Nik" Rebekah called again from the bottom of the stairs. She was clearly getting for annoyed by the minute.

"Rebekah, would you please wait outside" Klaus said, holding his hands closer to his face as I watched him try to control his anger. Was he really that annoyed by his sister that he could lose his temper?

"Fine" Rebekah said, finally giving in and so after I heard Sophie's front door close.

"Well I guess now that you know I'm here, I'll be seeing a lot more of you" I said still having my eyes fixed on the carpet under my feet.

"Of course, love. Would you expect anything less?" Klaus said, his voice much calmer now, than it had been moments before.

"No, not really" I said shrugging but still my eyes stayed looking towards the floor.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah's voice echoed from down stairs. She sounded frustrated but not quiet angry. As if it only occurred to be then but I had never realized it before but… Klaus and Rebekah had the strangest love/hate relationship I had ever seen.

"Rebekah, I am coming."

My eyes suddenly snapped up from the floor to Klaus' face. It took me a few moments to find the right words, just to say something before he left. After a while I finally said "Well goodbye Klaus".

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart" Klaus said as I watched him disappear towards the level below.

I watched the empty space where he had just been standing, when I suddenly her Sophie voice float up stairs, she sound angry "Klaus, take you son and your siblings and get out of my bar now".

"Thank you, Sophie" Klaus said quickly. I hadn't realized I had been listening until I heard Sophie sharp intake of breath match mine. Had Klaus just thanked someone… no, it must have been a trick of the wind or something.

"Um… you're welcome. Now Leave, I'm opening up in half and hour" Sophie said coming up short, she clearly didn't know I to reply to Klaus' thanks. Neither would I if it had been me he had thanked.

Suddenly a memory hit me. The night Klaus' mother had thrown a ball at his house. He had invited me, he had said he had fancied me, we had fought but when I had arrived home… lying on my bed was one of his drawings with a small message.

_Thank you for your honesty_.  
_Thank you_…  
He had _thanked_ me  
The evil, heartless, cruel Original Hybrid had _thanked_ me.

* * *

I walked down the narrow wooden stairs towards the bar, where Sophie was busy cleaning. When I entered Sophie's eyes locked with mine, before saying "You little liar, Caroline".

"What on earth are you talking about Sophie?" I said as truthfully as I could possible manage.

"Don't play dumb blonde with me. You haven't just heard of Klaus… you knew him. What have you been hiding from me?" Sophie said glaring at me.

"Nothing, I meet him once or twice when he came into my home town" I said trying to shrug it off.

"Really?" Sophie said raising an eye brow. I could tell she didn't believe a word of it, but I hoped she'd just leave the subject alone.

"Truly" I said.

"Fine, pass be that plate over there" Sophie said pointing to a small plate lying on the table next to me.

"Sure" I said, glad that she had decided to drop the subject about Klaus. I slowly passed the plate to Sophie. Sophie reached out for the plate, when suddenly she grabbed my wrist. I dropped the plate in surprise and it shattered into a million pieces. My head snapped up to look at Sophie's face; her eyes were open but it looked almost as if she was in some sort of trance. This look was so familiar but I couldn't quiet place it. Where had I seen this look before, when all of a sudden it all came flooding back. I remember where I had seen this look before. Bonnie… I'd seen Bonnie this way, when she had first touched Stefan. That's when realized what Sophie was doing, she was getting in my thoughts and memories. I tried to pull away but Sophie's grip was un-expectantly strong. "Sophie let go" I said trying to pull her out of her trance.

"You little liar" Sophie said clearly trying to be angry but she couldn't help but let a small smile escape. "You didn't know Klaus… you know Klaus, like the real Klaus. You're Caroline from Mystic Falls" Sophie said, the as if she just realized what she said she put her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"How did you know that?" I said eyeing her. She was hiding something from me.

"Um" was all Sophie could say.

"Sophie how did you know I was from Mystic Falls" I said again, making my point more clear.

"Remember the moment when I first said your name and I was wondering, Caroline… it couldn't be… no not Caroline from Mystic Falls" Sophie said, clearly trying to find the right words.

"How do you know that?" I said pushing for her to tell me everything.

"Well, because I happen to over hearing Klaus speaking to one of his siblings, and I happen to overhear him mention the name Caroline" she said then continued "Maybe it was the way he said your name. He says your name with such kindness… it was strange."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to shrug of the uneasy feeling I now had.

"I didn't understand it at first but… I soon realized what had happened, and it sort of freaked me out… a bit" Sophie said going on.

"I have no idea, what you're on about Sophie" I said, now not even meeting her gaze.

"Okay, then let me make it clearer for you… Klaus likes you. But you already knew that, I mean with all the gifts he's given you" Sophie said as her smile widened.

"Sophie, this is Klaus we're talking about" I said quickly.

"You're right, and don't get me wrong, I hate him but… he's different with you" Sophie said raising an eye brow as if waiting for me to confuse something.

"Now I really have no idea what you're talking about" I said taking a step back. It felt as if the room was slowly closing in on me and the air had become so think that it felt too hard to breath.

"When he's around you he acts differently" Sophie said obviously trying to convince me.

"What you're talking about, Sophie" I said in barely more than a whisper.

"Well, he's different when he's around you, only you" Sophie said.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" I said. I was now feeling extremely claustrophobic.

"I'll prove it… somehow, I'm going to prove" Sophie said smile and turned back towards the small amount of glasses that were neatly stacked.

"You sound insane" I said trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Anyway enough chit-chat, we'll be open in 20 minutes" Sophie said, pushing me towards the many tables that needed to be set up.

"You'll never be able to prove it" I said grabbing a few table cloths and started to set up the first table.

"Hurry up Caroline, this place won't run itself" Sophie said walking away and into the small kitchen, off to the side.

"At vampire speed I go" I laughed, feeling glad that Sophie had finally decided to drop the Klaus subject, but something told me that Sophie wasn't going to give up easily and I would be see a lot more in the many days to come.

* * *

That's it... hope you liked it.

I'd like to send out my thanks to PatatoGirl ! Thank you so much !

P.S. I am finally on school holidays, so hopefully I will update ALL my other stories in the next couple of days ... and please review


End file.
